ultimate40kuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Commissars
Commissars are ruthless and courageous individuals. Rigid adherents to the Imperial creed, their dedication to the service of the emperor overriders any feeling of compassion, mercy of common humanity for the men they must lead in battle universally feared, and often hated b those around them, commissars have the power to summarily execute any trooper or officer found wanting on the fields of battle. It is a commissar’s duty to maintain the morale, discipline and fighting spirit of the regiment, and to punish cowardice and incompetence wherever it is found. The knowledge that a commissar is looking over their shoulder for the slightest lapse focuses the mind of the Guardsmen considerably. Such is their reputation that in some regiments the wrath of the commissar is more feared than the enemy. "Forward you dogs! To glory!" ''- Commissar Overview Many commissars first serve in one of the elite Storm Trooper companies and as such are well versed in the tactics and brutality of warfare. They despise the Emperor’s enemies and desire nothing more than the chance to crush the foe beneath the righteous heel of the Imperium’s might. Commissars are fanatically braver and their devotion to the Imperium is utterly without doubt. They personify the ideals of loyalty to one’s comrades and to Emperor. Commissars are brooding and remote figures. To denote their rank, they wear distinctive black dress uniforms, long overcoats and peaked caps proudly displaying Imperium insignia. High-ranking officers of the departmento Munitorum. Commissars provide the link between regimental officers and strategic command. At least one Commissar is assigned to every regiment throughout its duties. Unlike individual regiments that are levied from their home worlds when they are needed, commissars who supervise the raising of new regiments, many which come from savage worlds when warriors are ill-disciplined and respect only strength and fighting prowess. The loyalty of such troops must be earned so commissars are always prepared to demonstrate their courage and skills in battle. Commissars lead by example and are the first to step up to the firing line to repel an enemy attack, each levelling their bolt pistol with calm assurance. Unwavering and resolute commissar’s uncompromising code of honour and defiance of corruption stands as an illustration to all nearby troops inspiring them to feats they would not have dreamt possible. The gallantry of Lord Commissars is legendary and talks abound of stranded, demoralised Imperial Guard squads being driven to valorous deeds by the leadership of such heroes. Lord Commissars exemplify power and bravery making them natural leaders with reputation for turning the tide of battle, snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. Equipment A Commissars most common armament is the Bolt Pistol, as much a symbol of their authority and power then a weapon. However, some members of the Commisariat prefer the larger rifle version of the Bolt Pistol the Boltgun, or even the exotic Plasma pistol. For close-combat they are commonly seen swirling chain blades in the melee, cleaving through heavily armored enemies with power blades and sword, or even shattering Xenos and Heretics very bodies apart with their Power Fists. Sources 1. ''Codex: Imperial Guard 2. Dawn of War a PC video game by Relic Entertainment.